


Moving Pictures

by loupgarou1750 (LoupGarou)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Crossdressing, Implied Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupGarou/pseuds/loupgarou1750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins have a money-making scheme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Naughty New Year fic exchange.

“What are the twins doing here?” Harry hollered to Ron, pointing across the pitch. The twins, wearing their now trademark matching green dragonskin jackets, were in the stands waving at Ron and Harry to come down.

Ron groaned. “What do they want? They’re not supposed to be here. I was really enjoying being the oldest for a change. I never said anything but I was glad when they left school early.”

“C’mon, Ron. It’s not as if they’re coming back to school to stay. They probably just want to say hello.”

“They probably want to cause some kind of trouble.” Ron’s face suddenly brightened. “Might get out of classes if they do. This might not be so bad after all! Race you to the stands!”

Ron and Harry pointed their brooms towards the far end of the pitch and accelerated.

“Hey! Watch out, you cretins. You almost touched the jacket,” Fred growled at Ron and Harry as Ron and Harry came to a sudden stop mere inches away from the twins, who had not even flinched.

“Who’d want to touch that?” Ron asked sarcastically, climbing off his broom. “Looks like you’ve got some kind of hideous skin condition.”

Harry hid a grin and punched Ron in the arm to get him to shut up.

“Hello, little brother,” George said, looking up at Ron. “Hey, Harry.”

“We were looking for you two. Got a little proposition,” said Fred.

“No way!” Ron snapped. “I always get the short end of your ideas. Come on, Harry. Let’s go find Hermione.” Without waiting, Ron walked away, taking long strides Harry couldn’t hope to match.

“What’s up with him?” Fred asked as he and George fell into step with Harry.

“I think he was enjoying not being the little brother. Don’t worry, he’ll get over it. What are you two doing here?”

“Well,” George began, “like Fred said, we’ve got a proposition for you and that git of a little brother of ours.”

“A business proposition,” George clarified.

They explained it to Harry while the three of them hurried to catch Ron up, finally cornering him in the Gryffindor common room, and explaining it all over again.

Ron was having no part of it.

“Don’t be stupid,” George Weasley said, scowling at his younger brother.

“It’s a brilliant idea,” said Fred Weasley. “We’ll be rolling in galleons!”

“It’s sick and it’s twisted and I’m not having any part of it. And if you don’t give up on it, I’ll tell Mum!” Ron glared at his twin brothers before stalking out of the room.

“Little uptight, that one.”

“He’ll be bowing to the Ministry like Percy one of these days.”

“Don’t be so hard on him,” Harry said. “It is one of your stranger ideas.”

“We need to make money.” Fred said.

“Enough to open our own shop,” George supplied. “We’ve got it on very good authority that there’s a tremendous demand for this.”

“Really,” Harry said sceptically.

“Absolutely,” said George positively. “But we need to get more people involved. We were counting on Ron for the girl aspect.”

“I asked Angelina. Thought she would take my head off. Don’t know why she’d want to pass an opportunity like this one.” Fred shook his head sadly.

“Well, at least you haven’t run away screaming, Harry. Knew we could count on you.”

“I haven’t said yes. Don’t think I will, either.”

“Just hear us out, Harry.”

Fifteen minutes later the twins had outlined their whole plan again, with additional detail, and Harry still hadn’t run screaming from the room. Fred nudged his twin and winked. “Told you. The Potter boy is a little off. Said so from the beginning.”

“Yes, you did. I remember distinctly. You said, George, old man, that Potter boy is one of us. Count on it.”

“Don’t talk about me as if I weren’t here. And I don’t know what you mean by a little off. I just need the money too.”

“But you’re rolling in it, Harry. Aren’t you?” Fred asked.

“Everybody knows about your vault at Gringotts. More gold than can be counted, that’s what I heard,” George supplied.

“Well, that’s an exaggeration. Anyroad, it doesn’t do me much good if I can’t really get my hands on it. It’s my money. You’d think they’d let me spend it how I wish. But no. It’s, ‘you should be careful, Harry, you don’t know what the future will bring. Meanwhile, I can’t even buy trousers that fit, or a new broom if I want to.”

“This will solve all your problems. I guarantee it.” George smiled persuasively.

“So, you’ll talk to Creevey then?”

“Yeah, I will. But you better have a fallback plan. Colin’s a little strange but he isn’t GredandForge strange.”

~~~~

“Hey! Colin! Wait up!” Harry hurried down the corridor.

Colin stopped dead and turned around quickly, almost bouncing up and down. “Hi, Harry!” he said, beaming. “How are you, Harry? All right? Seems ages since I’ve seen you. Guess they’re keeping you busy, what with You-Know-Who and all. It’s good to see you, Harry!”

Harry waited patiently for Colin to finish bubbling over, just barely managing to keep from rolling his eyes at the younger boy. “I’ve a favour to ask, Colin. But not here,” he said, glancing around cautiously. “Let’s go someplace people won’t bother us.”

“Sure, Harry! Okay! Wherever you want. I think the Transfiguration classroom is empty, or we could go outside, take a walk!”

“Er, no. I think the common room will be all right, if there’s no one there. Shouldn’t be this time of day. Come on.”

Colin was a pace behind Harry all the way up to Gryffindor tower. It seemed he never stopped to take a breath, so excited he was to be walking with his hero.

“Pentimiento,” Harry said to the Fat Lady, who looked irritated at having her elevenses disturbed.

“You boys should be outside. Lovely day, lovely day,” she grumbled. Harry just smiled and waited until she grudgingly opened up the portal.

Making sure Colin was still following him, Harry led the way to the common room. He looked around the empty room. “All right then, there’s nobody here.”

“What do you want, Harry? Anything I can do to help, I’ll be happy to.” Colin was shivering like an excited puppy.

Harry felt both guilty and pleased. He knew Colin would do anything he asked and it was shameful to take advantage of his good nature this way. It was also, however annoying, pleasant to have someone who liked him so much he’d never question Harry’s motives for anything.

Just the same, Harry couldn’t meet Colin’s eyes as he explained George and Fred’s money-making scheme. As soon as he’d finished with the basics he hurried on to detail why this was a brilliant idea and how it would only work with Colin’s participation. He didn’t give Colin time to think or get a word in edgewise – something Harry felt mildly proud of when he thought about it later.

“So, will you do it?”

“Oh gosh, Harry. I dunno.” For once Colin wasn’t bouncing with exuberance.

“I’ll do it!” A small voice piped up from somewhere.

“Dennis!” Colin exclaimed. “You were eavesdropping. That’s not nice. And what do you mean you’ll do it? Absolutely not! You’re too young!”

“Wasn’t eavesdropping. Was napping, until the two of you crowded in here. Can’t help it you didn’t see me. Been right here on the couch the whole time. And I’m not too young. I’m only a year younger than you. Besides, Colin,” Dennis’s voice took on a wheedling tone. “It’s for Harry.”

“Well, you don’t know how to use a camera.”

“Not as good as you, maybe. But I know how yours works. And you know I can do the other bit.”

Harry was perplexed. He hadn’t counted on Dennis and wasn’t sure what to do, but the twins had said they needed more people involved, and if Dennis was willing . . .

“Come on, Colin,” Harry begged, “for me? You know I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important.”

Colin hesitated then said, “Okay, Harry. I’ll do it, for you. But not Dennis. He’s too young!”

“I am not!” Dennis scowled.

“I won’t do it if Dennis is involved.” Colin was adamant.

Dennis looked so upset that Harry felt bad, but they really needed Colin’s camera. If taking Colin only was the price, well, it wasn’t a very big one.

“He’s right, Dennis. You’re a bit young. Maybe next year?”

Dennis threw himself on the couch in a sulk.

“That’s settled then, Harry! I’ll do it!”

Harry beamed. “That’s great, Colin! Just terrific! You won’t be sorry, you’ll see.” He put an arm around Colin’s shoulder and gave him a little hug. Colin blushed and looked as if he might explode from pleasure. Dennis looked at Harry sourly and Harry walked over to give him a little hug too. “Next time, Dennis. Honest. You two are the best.” He rubbed his hands together with excitement. “Okay, it’ll just be the four of us.”

“Four?” Colin asked nervously.

“Yeah, the two of us and Fred and George.”

“I don’t want to do it with the twins there. I don’t trust them, Harry. They’ll get us in trouble. They’re not even supposed to be at school.”

“They have to be there. It’s their plan and they’re the ones who know what we need to do. We’ll be careful. They want this to succeed more than anybody.”

“This is going to be more fun than swimming with the giant squid, you’ll see, Colin!” Dennis was already done with sulking and was rocking back and forth on his heels with excitement for his brother.

“Saturday then, it’s a Hogsmeade weekend and we’re less likely to be interrupted. The Room of Requirement, you know, where we had the classes for Dumbledore’s Army. Bring your camera. Do the twins need to get anything for you?”

“Nope,” Colin smiled shyly and blushed, “I’ve already got everything I need.”

~~~~

Saturday dawned cold and clear. Ron was out of bed at first light, excited about the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

“What do you mean you’re not going?”

“I’m not going,” Harry said. “How else can I put it?”

“Why not?” Ron asked belligerently.

“I’ve got other plans. You and Hermione go ahead. You two need some time alone anyway.”

“It’s that thing with the twins, isn’t it? You’re doing it? I can’t believe it! Harry!”

“I told you I was going to do it. I can’t believe you won’t. You need the money even worse than I do.”

“I don’t need money that bad. Besides, Hermione would kill me.”

“You’re whipped already. I can’t believe that.”

“Shut up. If you’d find yourself a girl -- or a boy, it’s not as if I care -- you’d know what it was like.”

“Not like I’ve been very lucky in that department,” Harry grumbled. “And can you imagine the Daily Prophet going into ecstasy over my love life? No thank you.”

“What about Colin?” Ron asked. “He’d go out with you in a minute.”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned, “I know. He’s part of this. Doing it just for me. 'Cause we need his camera.”

“Colin? Colin Creevey? Little “Harry! Hi, Harry!” Colin Creevey? You’re joking. That’s just sick.”

“You just suggested I ask him out,” Harry exclaimed.

“Well, that’s different, isn’t it? Harry, what if someone finds out?”

“I’m certainly not going to tell anyone. I don’t suppose Colin or Dennis will, either. And you know the twins can keep a secret.”

“Dennis! Bloody hell! He’s a baby!”

“He’s only two years younger than us.”

“Still . . .”

“He’s not participating, Ron,” Harry said with exaggerated patience. “He was napping on the couch when I told Colin. I didn’t even know he was there and he heard everything.

“Go on. Get Hermione and get out of here. If you don’t tell anyone, then no one will know. Have fun in Hogsmeade. I’ll let you know how it went when you get back. And Ron, don’t say anything to Hermione. I don’t need her fluttering worriedly around me.”

~~~~

When Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement, he found the twins already there, but no sign of Colin. George was fiddling with some gadget, while Fred looked on.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, looking intrigued.

“It’s our latest invention,” said Fred proudly. “We call them sexoculars.”

“For private sex shows. Like omnioculars but more than one person can look at the same time.” George explained. “It was bloody hard to get the magic right, but they work brilliantly! Or almost. We don’t have all the kinks out yet. Come look.”

“See, fully controllable. Press here if you want a solo viewing, and this one if you want to watch with somebody.”

“And this,” Fred exclaimed, pointing to a little knob on the side, “complete hands-free operation. Because, you know . . .” he winked at Harry.

“Then,” Harry looked confused, “if you have those, you didn’t need Colin’s camera. So you didn’t need Colin. And you didn’t need me to talk Colin into it.” Now he looked angry. “You’re doing this just to humiliate me, aren’t you?”

“No, Harry!” The twins exclaimed at the same time.

“We’re not trying to humiliate you.” By some unspoken cue, the twins had decided to let George talk. “This is just a prototype. We’re not sure how well it’ll work. Today’s its maiden voyage. Really, Harry, we thought you and Colin would look really good together, and wizards would pay a lot of money to see the two of you together. Naked.”

Two tongues flashed across to identical upper lips.

“You would look really smashing together, Harry,” Fred said softly.

“If I find out you’re lying to me . . .” Harry threatened.

“Wizards’ oath, Harry. We’re not lying. Oi! Who are you and what are you doing here? We’ve got the room for today.” George was looking over Harry’s shoulder, a scowl darkening his features.

“Who’re you and how’d you get in here?” Fred demanded.

Harry turned to look, his mouth falling open when he saw Dennis. “Dennis?” Dennis. Huh. Not bloody likely. Denise was more like it. Colin stood just behind him, looking both proud and embarrassed.

“Doesn’t he look good, Harry? I helped him with his make-up and his hair. I think he looks smashing. What do you think, Harry?”

Harry’s mouth was still hanging open. Dennis’s short hair had been curled to within an inch of its life. He was wearing a girl’s blouse with a rounded collar and a pink pleated skirt, the hem of which was less than halfway down his thighs. Harry could hear the twins applauding raucously in the background but he couldn’t take his eyes off Dennis. Pink knee-socks, the same colour as the skirt, and white strappy shoes completed his ensemble. He didn’t look like Dennis in a dress, he looked like a girl – a very young girl.

“Oh my god, is that really little Dennis Creevey? You look brilliant!” One of the twins yelled. “This is going to work out even better than we’d hoped!”

Harry felt funny in the pit of his stomach. Confusion and embarrassment turned to anger. “What’s he doing here, anyway?” he demanded, glaring at Colin and jabbing a finger at Dennis. “I thought you said he was too young. That you wouldn’t do it if he were here!”

“I’m sorry, Harry!” Colin looked panic-stricken. “He already knew about it and when he said he wanted to come I just didn’t know how to say no. And he looks better in a skirt than I do. Don’t be mad. Please, Harry? Please, please don’t be mad.”

Colin looked so distressed Harry didn’t know whether to punch him or comfort him. He was saved from doing anything by Fred.

“Hey, it’s copacetic. The more the merrier. You didn’t tell anyone else, did you, Dennis?”

Dennis peered around his brother’s shoulder and looked worriedly at Harry. “No, honest. I didn’t tell a soul. I wouldn’t. I won’t.”

“Relax, Harry,” George said. “It’s fine. So, Colin, you helped Dennis get ready, did you? You’ve got talent you have. He looks scrumptious.”

Colin and Dennis both beamed.

“Dennis can help with the camera too.” Colin said, still slightly nervous. “He’s used my camera loads of times. He’s really good. Are you still mad, Harry?”

Harry, feeling ashamed of his outburst, didn’t mention that Colin had previously said Dennis didn’t know how to use his camera. He smiled at Colin and said, “No. Sorry I yelled out you, Colin. Guess I’m a little more freaked out about this than I thought I would be.”

“Oh, me too, Harry! I almost backed out at the last minute. Dennis talked me into doing it. I should’ve told you he was coming, Harry. I am sorry.”

“Eh, Fred and George are right. No harm done. And you do look smashing. Makes me think I might still be interested in girls after all.”

Dennis’s face pinked with pleasure.

“The hell with Angelina and all the other girls,” said Fred, “who needs ‘em when we’ve got you?”

****

Finally tearing his eyes away from Dennis, Harry turned his gaze on Colin, who looked surprisingly . . . not bad. He was wearing loose fitting trousers and an untucked white shirt. Instead of looking sloppy and awkward he looked almost stylish.

“I didn’t know what to wear, Harry. I hope this is all right. I thought with Dennis’s get-up, I should be um, less, um, extravagant.” Colin looked both terrified and hopeful.

“No, it’s fine. You look . . . good. Really good.”

“You think so, Harry?” Colin looked as if he was repressing his usual bobbing up and down.

“Yeah. I didn’t even think about clothes.” Harry bit his lip and turned to the twins. “Is this all right, what I’ve got on?”

“Yeah, it’s fine Harry,” George assured him, taking in Harry’s baggy jeans and large tee-shirt. “Makes you look younger though. I think that’s good, if it doesn’t bother you.”

Harry laughed weakly. “It’s not as if they’re going to see my face, is it? Is it?” He repeated worriedly.

“Don’t be daft. No faces. We’re not stupid, you know.” Fred looked insulted.

“Come on, Colin,” George said. “We’ll get things set up. Come on, Fred.”

Harry was left alone with Dennis. Highly uncomfortable, he said the first thing that popped into his head. “Did you ever, you know, with Colin?” He winced with embarrassment.

“NO! Well, yes, but only a couple of times. It’s just, we share a room, and we were both curious and . . .”

“You don’t have to explain it. I shouldn’t have asked; that was really rude of me. I’m not surprised, though. The twins do it.”

“They do?”

“Yeah. If I’d had a brother, who knows what shenanigans we’d have got up to? Not like I was going to do anything with my cousin.” Harry shuddered. “I’ve never done anything. Well, I kissed Cho Chang, but that hardly counts.”

Dennis didn’t say anything, just smiled at Harry. Suddenly, the feeling of dread, which had been sitting like a fist in the pit of Harry’s stomach since the twins first made their proposal, disappeared. Whatever was going to happen, Harry wanted to happen.

“We’re all set,” Fred interrupted them, clapping a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “All systems go.”

Harry looked around the room for the first time, taking in large pillows and candles, mirrors in odd places, a large canopied bed and a number of other things he wasn’t sure he wanted identified. He looked at Dennis in his skirt and knee-socks, at Colin standing next to his camera -- which had been mounted on some kind of stand so Colin could look through the lens without touching it -- and then he looked at the twins. “I don’t know what to do,” he said shyly, another blush flaring across his cheeks.

“Right,” said Fred.

“The whole point,” George explained, “of nudie pictures is that the people in them are nude. Are you ready, Colin?”

“Yes, George. I’m ready.”

“Then you two come over here.” Fred took Harry’s hand and George took Dennis and led them to the bed. “Harry, you sit. Dennis, stand right there. Good. Good enough, Colin?”

“Yes, Fred.” Colin sounded very nervous.

George grinned. “Undress him, Harry.”

Harry noticed the mirror for the first time. It was positioned just so and he could see himself and Dennis in it. Now that the initial shock had worn off, he thought it was incredibly strange to see the other boy in a skirt. Dennis stood nervously on one foot, then the other. He rubbed the back of his calf with his shoe and one of his knee socks slipped down and puddled around his ankle. Harry watched as his mirror self put his arms around mirror Dennis and as his hands began to unbutton the white blouse. He felt his breath quicken in his chest and Dennis didn’t seem to be breathing at all.

Harry could see Dennis’s nipples now, tiny and flat on his skinny chest. They were a colour of pink Harry had never seen before, never imagined, and he couldn’t take his eyes off them.

“Lift up his skirt,” one of the twins said softly. Harry's heart was hammering in his chest and he was already far beyond trying to keep straight which one of them was which.

He dropped his hand to the hem of Dennis’s skirt and lifted it up slowly, exposing, slow inch by slow inch, the tops of two slender thighs. Dennis, it seemed, hadn’t extended the girlish dress-up to underclothes. Harry bit his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood. Under the schoolgirl skirt, Dennis was wearing white y-fronts. Harry found this wrong somehow, as if Dennis were really a girl wearing boy’s pants but it was also almost unbearably exciting and his hand was clumsy as he tried to insinuate his fingers through the Y.

Dennis let go a deep sigh and Harry groaned. “I need . . . something . . . I don’t know!”

“You’re doing great, Harry,” the twins said together.

At first, Harry was only vaguely aware of the shutter of Colin’s camera clicking in the background. If he concentrated, he could hear the twins breathe together. But he didn’t want to concentrate on that, he wanted to concentrate on the image of him and Dennis in the mirror. He finally managed to slip his hand into the pocket of Dennis’s pants. The younger Creevey’s cock was tiny but nice and hard. He tugged lightly on the foreskin and Dennis gasped.

For no reason, the noise of the shutter finally pierced his consciousness. He raised his head and said thickly, “Can’t one of you do that?” nodding at Colin. “He should be helping me.”

“You want me to join you, Harry?” Colin squeaked.

“Yeah, c’mere, Colin. Give me a hand. You know him better than I do.”

“Go on, mate,” George said. “We know what to do here.”

No matter the circumstance, Harry thought, Colin would always be just Colin; right then he looked almost painfully happy that Harry wanted to include him. For a change, Harry didn’t find it annoying. Colin’s excitement was charming.

***

“Wait!” George bellowed. “Don’t take his pants off yet. I’ve got an idea, a great idea, an idea Da Vinci would have been proud of. Come here for a minute, Dennis.”

The twins had a whispered conference with Dennis and when he nodded they stood shoulder to shoulder in front of him so that Harry and Colin couldn’t see what was going on. Finally all three turned around with big grins on their faces.

Dennis hurried back over to the bed. Harry thought he was walking a little strange but then dismissed it as nerves and excitement.

“OK,” Fred said, “now you can take his pants off.” He hurried back to where the camera stood. “Nice and slow. No! Wait! Turn this way just a bit, I want to see everyone’s face.”

“No faces!” Harry yelled.

“Right. What was I thinking? No pictures of faces, but we still want to see your reaction.”

Now Harry knew for sure something was up but he figured he’d find out soon enough. Whatever he was expecting it wasn’t what he got. He and Colin worked together to slide Dennis’s y-fronts down. Colin gasped and Harry did a double-take. Dennis’s cock was missing! Where it should have been was just bare skin, hairless and pink. Harry had never actually seen a naked girl before but he thought this must be what they looked like, secret parts hidden away. Instinctively he stretched his hand forward, as if he could feel what he couldn’t see.

Fred and George were howling with laughter. Colin still looked panicked. “Dennis! What happened? Where’s . . .”

Before Dennis could answer, Harry figured it out. “He’s tucked his bits between his legs! That’s amazing. I didn’t even know that could be done.”

“Too bad we can’t sell the pictures of your faces. That was priceless. I don’t know if you looked more frightened or aroused, Harry. Colin just looked bloody terrified. We took a couple of pictures of that. One with your faces showing, that’s just for the five of us, and one without.”

“Pity we can’t sell the one’s with your faces. We’d make a bundle on that.”

“George,” Harry said threateningly, “no faces. I mean, maybe no one would recognise Colin or Dennis but my scar’s pretty well known.”

“Don’t worry, mate. Honest. We know better. Come look in the sexoculars.”

Harry, Colin, and Dennis gathered around. Fred pressed the button that allowed for multiple viewers. Even having just lived through it, Harry was surprised at what he saw. First Dennis looking like a girl. Then with his skirt up, his small prick creating a small lump in his y-fronts. The secret revealed; not a girl. Then Harry and Colin drawing his pants down and revealing – a girl after all. Harry didn’t know anything about pornography but he understood why Fred and George thought the image was so spectacular. Any viewer wouldn’t know what to believe. Boy? Or girl? It was really clever.

“OK,” Fred said, “everybody on the bed. It’s time for the real fun to start.”

***

Harry was struggling and frustrated. He wanted to be doing everything at the same time with both Creeveys, not turning his attention to one then the other. He didn’t have enough hands or mouths (although in truth he felt he had entirely too much cock just at that moment.) He had just turned back to Colin when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a hoarse, “Harry.”

He pulled his lips reluctantly away from Colin and turned. Dennis lifted the skirt, dropped his hand to his own cock and started pulling on it. “Make love to Colin, Harry. He’s been waiting for this for a very long time, and I want to watch.”

Pausing only long enough to watch Dennis turn on his side, still pumping his cock, against the pillow, Harry smiled and turned all his attention to Colin.

“Been waiting for this, have you?” He put his palm against Colin’s cheek. “I only hope it turns out to be worth the wait.”

All the energy that Harry had been dividing between both boys was now turned solely on Colin. He put everything he had into the next kiss. He thought he might just swallow Colin whole. Drawing the other boy’s tongue into his mouth, he scraped it lightly with his teeth. He kissed Colin’s eyes, his nose, he trailed kisses down flushed cheeks and nipped at collarbones. He managed to be careful to leave no marks where they could later be seen, but in the pale expanse of skin between hip and nipple he left a trail of bruised skin blossoms. Somewhere behind them, he could hear the whir and click of the camera shutter.

As Harry rained kisses all over his body, Colin squeaked and squirmed and seemed unable to say anything other than, “Oh! Harry!”

“We need a change of scenery,” a twin said.

“Not now,” Harry mumbled angrily through a mouthful of flesh.

“C’mon Harry, I understand how you feel but this is a business proposition, not the Harry-Potter-Gets-His-Rocks-Off campaign.”

“Not to mention that we think you’ll really enjoy this next part. Face down on the bed, boyo.”

“I’m as hard as a fucking tree stump,” Harry whined. “I don’t exactly want to lay down on it, I could injure myself.”

“It’s not going to break off, Harry.” Harry was fairly sure that was George. The fog was lifting from his brain a bit. Actually, pressing his cock against the bed wasn’t such a bad idea, he could get a bit of friction going.

“All right then, but if I don’t like this next bit I’m going to be surly as hell.” He was trying hard to maintain an attitude of control.

He rolled to his belly, grunting in pleasure as his cock rubbed against the velvety coverlet. Pressing his hips more firmly to the bed he began to move his hips up and down. So intent on the bliss of this that he failed to notice when his spread legs were spread farther and soft rope was wrapped around his ankles. Regardless of the decadent feeling as he rubbed against the coverlet, he couldn’t fail to notice when each of his hands was grabbed by a twin and the same soft rope entwined around them before being knotted to the bed’s uprights.

“Wait! What are you doing? I don’t think I like this!” Harry’s breath was coming faster.

“Trust us, Harry. Trust us.”

“The last time I heard you asking someone to trust you, Neville turned into a canary!”

And then Harry’s panic lessened. Two pairs of hands -- or maybe more, it was hard to tell -- began to stroke him. Warm oil was dripped onto him and kneaded into his neck and shoulders. Harry melted into the mattress.

“Which one of you–”

“Me!” Colin almost shouted.

Harry felt the bed move under his legs. He guessed Colin had climbed up and settled between his spread knees.

“You’re really going to like this, Harry.” Once again he couldn’t tell which twin was speaking. Someone was kissing his neck, nibbling the skin behind his ear. Harry thought his cock just might punch through the mattress, and it felt big enough to bump the floor underneath if it did.

“Oh GOD! What? Oh, don’t do that! That’s nasty.” A tongue trailed over his tailbone and dipped into the cleft of his arse. In spite of his protestations, and he really did think it was nasty, Harry didn’t want the sensation to stop. He buried his head in a pillow to keep from screaming but nothing could prevent his hips from bucking up to meet the wetness of that tongue.

“All right, Harry?” That was Colin.

“Mrphlegmp.”

“You look so pretty all tied up like that, Harry.” That was a twin. If anyone said anything after that, Harry didn’t hear it. His entire being was centred around his puckered arsehole. The tongue lapped around it several times and then suddenly, and almost painfully, pushed beyond the tight muscle, producing several more muffled gurgles from Harry. Colin’s hands spread his cheeks further apart. He flattened his tongue against Harry’s hole and then licked all the way up and down his crack. After each broad stroke he returned to the centre of Harry’s universe. Repeated probing had relaxed him and soon Colin stopped licking and began fucking him in earnest. In and out, in and out, in and out. Harry thought Colin’s tongue must be a foot long.

Harry came screaming. As magically as they had been tied, the ropes disappeared. He curled up into a ball on the bed, his whole body shaking. Colin and Dennis turned him gently over onto his back and curled up on either side of him. Colin’s grin was bigger than ever.

“That was amazing, Harry! Just amazing. You taste sweet! I didn’t expect that.” He leant over and brought his mouth to Harry’s, pushing his tongue in so that Harry tasted himself.

More shudders wracked his body.

“Oops,” Fred’s thick voice penetrated Harry’s haze.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked lazily, too sated to really care.

“We, uh, got a bit side-tracked,” George said. “We haven’t been taking pictures for quite some time.”

“Oh well,” Fred laughed, “I guess we’re going to have to do it all again.”

Harry groaned and tossed a small pillow at the twins, but Colin and Dennis were already lowering their heads to Harry’s lap.

~~~~~~~~~

“So?” Harry asked anxiously.

“Piece of cake,” Fred said.

“And look,” George said, opening a leather bag and spilling the golden contents onto Harry’s bed. “Five hundred galleons. Five hundred. We thought we’d get two hundred if we were lucky. That’s a hundred galleons each and this is just the beginning.”

Harry’s grin threatened to split his cheeks.

“They loved all of it. The two of us. Dennis in the schoolgirl clothes. The three of you together.”

“Start making plans, Harry my lad. Our man in Knockturn said he’d take all he could get and,” Fred smiled and winked at George, “he specifically said he’d pay extra for you and an older man.”

Harry gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

“So, who d’ya fancy, Harry?”

Harry face was mottled red. “I’ll have to give it some thought.” He gulped again. “I’ll get back to you on that.”

 

~~Fin~~


End file.
